


Genderqueer Sirius Black

by classic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not really a coming out story just a lovely little thing about learning to accept oneself, Coming Out, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Sirius Black, Love, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic/pseuds/classic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In first year Sirius Black realizes that he is not really a he</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderqueer Sirius Black

Genderqueer Sirius Black realizing in first year that he is not a he  
Genderqueer Sirius Black being really unsure of what this means  
Genderqueer Sirius Black internalizing their family’s fear of the other and turning it on themself 

Genderqueer Sirius Black attending a Queer Straight Alliance held in the Room of Requirement  
Genderqueer Sirius Black getting the courage to come out to Remus Lupin in their third year  
Remus Lupin asking what their pronouns are, because Remus Lupin is perfect

Genderqueer Sirius Black being bolstered by Remus Lupin’s complete acceptance and being able to come out to James and Peter  
Genderqueer Sirius Black deciding they don’t care what their parents think  
Genderqueer Sirius Black being terrified to buy hair clips, panties, and nail polish. MVP Lily Evans helping them feel more comfortable by offering to go shopping with them  
Genderqueer Sirius Black refusing to get haircut after haircut until their hair is the perfect length to be braided

Genderqueer Sirius Black being too afraid to ask Remus Lupin out because they can’t for the life of them even figure out what their sexuality is  
Genderqueer Sirius Black finding a book in the restricted section detailing so many of the things they have been confused about for years  
Genderqueer Sirius Black finding the word Androsexual in that book  
Genderqueer Sirius Black storming in Dumbledore’s office demanding that the book and any others like it be moved out of the restricted section for anyone to read. Dumbledore agreeing full-heartedly

Genderqueer Sirius Black who asks Remus Lupin out at the very end of 5th year.  
Remus Lupin who laughs and says he never thought they would ask  
Genderqueer Sirius Black helping first years understand their gender identity and sexual orientation  
Genderqueer Sirius Black saying “Fuck you” to their parents and showing up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with chipping black nail polish, and a leather skirt to match their leather jacket along with their half-blood werewolf boyfriend on their arm  
Genderqueer Sirius Black laughing victoriously when they get kicked out of the house

Genderqueer Sirius Black losing their virginity that summer between 6th and 7th year  
Genderqueer Sirius Black getting high with Remus Lupin on the roof of Hogwarts because it’s the 70’s and their last year of school  
Genderqueer Sirius Black and Remus Lupin renting a flat together in Muggle London once they get out of school  
Genderqueer Sirius Black and Remus Lupin being queer and happy and ok

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr Classic-Maya.tumblr.com


End file.
